This application relates to ballistic protection, and more particularly to a ballistic protection system including a sleeve that is mountable to an article such as furniture.
As active shooter situations become more common, there is an increased desire for ballistic protection from such shooters. Some furniture manufacturers have created furniture with built in ballistic protection layers. However, this does not address the large number of existing pieces of furniture that lack such protection.